She's Mine
by SnK-Levi-FREAK
Summary: You are a half Elven/human girl who serves Elrond since he took you in as a young child. You end up having to leave for Mirkwood to assist a council with the King himself. You cannot stand him even though you have never met him. You hate him and you will soon reveal to him why.
1. Chapter 1

_*Flashback*_

_Everybody was screaming and running away, my father woke my older brothers and I. _

_"__Da, what is it?" Bellor asked._

_"__We must get out! Orc's are attacking us! Wake your sister and brother! We must leave for Rivendale immediately! They will take us in." _

_Before we could leave we heard banging at the door. My father grabbed his sword and dagger and told my brother to grab his bow and arrow. _

_"__Turinia, go! Hide!" My father urged. I saw the door fall down and an Orc ran in. My father sliced him. 3 more came in. My father injured one, but it then struck him. _

_My brother Dorin ran up behind it, slicing its neck. _

_My brother took one down. There was one left. Before my brother could kill it, it stabbed him in the neck. _

_"__Bellor!" I cried. _

_"__Turinia! Run!" I heard Dorin say as he took my father's sword and tried to kill the last Orc. _

_I ran and hid behind a bed. _

_I heard Dorin's agonizing screams. I wanted to run out and help him but I stayed where I was. _

_I heard footsteps and looked up to see and Orc in front of me. _

_"__Such a shame they couldn't live to see you suffer and die a slow death little one" It growled at me. _

_I tried to hit it, but I was frozen in place. I tried to run but I felt a pain in my side. I fell down. _

_The Orc left me there. _

_I tried to move but could not. Slowly blackness engulfed me. And I saw my house begin to fall down in flames. _

_*End of flashback*_

"Lady Turinia! Wake up!" A maid shook me.

"Yes? What is the matter?" I asked.

"Lord Elrond requests to see you immediately!" She said bowing and leaving me.

I sighed and decided to change. I opened my drawers and took out my finest navy blue shirt along with black tight pants and my cloak. I wrapped my armor belt and put my sword in place along with my other weapons.

As I was closing the drawer I noticed a piece of clothing. I reached out to touch it.

*Flashabck*

_"__Is she breathing?"_

_"__I think she is My Lord."_

_I opened my eyes to see two beautiful Elves staring down at me. _

_"__Am I dead?" I whispered. _

_"__No my child. You are just badly injured. Here Let me." _

_The elf with the long dark hair draped his cloak around me and carried me to his horse. _

_We arrived at a palace after a short while. He had kept me awake to whole way telling me stories of his ancestors. _

_"__Take her to the healers immediately!" He ordered. _

_"__wait…" I whispered._

_"__what is it love?" the Elf asked._

_"__What is your name?" I asked._

_"__Elrond." _

_And I drifted off again._

_*End of flashback*_

"Lady Turinia! It is urgent!' The maid walked in pestering me again.

"I'm coming!" I said walking out of my chambers towards the King's throne room.

_*Le time skip*_

"Lord Elrond…. You wanted to see me?" I asked

"Yes Turinia I need to have a word with you." He said motioning the guards to leave.

"I need you to accompany me to the council meeting. We are going to discuss how to keep the Orcs away from our lands. We fear they might be getting stronger." He said as he motioned me to sit by him on the bench.

"I –I'm honored. But… Why me?" I said

"You are my best warrior. Even if others see it otherwise. And, you have earned it. All your hard training, risking your life to save others. I also believe you and Legolas would get along. He is also a great Elven warrior and Thranduil's son."

"You are too kind my Lord." I said looking down.

He lifted my chin up.

"I only speak the truth Turi."

I locked eyes with him. He had raised me since my family had been killed. My feelings for him were changing. I needed to break my thoughts.

"My King, speaking of Orc's I have a report."

"What is it Turi?"

"We spotted a pack of dead Orc's of about 8 of them. They seem to have been dead for about a week tops. They must have been killed by rangers. But no rangers have reported to us. Maybe they were not from here? They are 100 miles out north away from us. Close to the forest of Mirkwood." I said.

"This troubles me. We must leave for Mirkwood as fast as possible. Report to Lindir to gather our best fighters. We leave at dawn."

"yes my Lord." And with that I bowed and left.


	2. Chapter 2

We had been on horseback for what felt to me like ages. I had never been to Mirkwood and did not know how long it would be until we got there.

"We will camp here tonight." I heard Elrond say.

I got off my horse and fed him an apple I had been hiding.

"Here you go pretty boy. Don't ask for more because I don't have any." I said walking away.

He nipped my neck and pushed me.

"Watch it there Bellor!" I said giggling.

I saw the rest of them were occupied and decided to scout the place.

I was a few miles away from the camp site. We were already in the forest. I decided to walk near a stream I saw to bathe when I heard a noise come from a distance ahead of me. I took out my bow and arrow. I climbed to the rock and squatted. I looked down. I saw about 30 Orcs in the distance. They were rallying. I couldn't understand much but I was able to make out. "Crush them! Call….Re-enforcements…going…Rise…Wipe…out" I knew I could wipe them all out. But I preferred to go warn the Elves first.

I ran as fast as I could all the way back. I saw them about to light the fire.

"Don't!" I yelled at them and tackled both the Elves before they could light it.

"What is going on" I heard someone say.

I turned to see Elrond.

"Lord Elrond. We cannot camp here. We must head straight for Mirkwood. There are about 30 Orcs a few miles from here across the river. I think they were calling for re-enforcements. We must leave now." I said out of breath.

"Let's move! Pack up again! We leave right away!" he yelled.

Everyone scurried to pack up and soon we were ready to leave.

Lindir and Elrond led us but I stayed not far behind. I was the only female and they did not see fit for me to be in the front or the back.

All of a sudden one of our men were struck down. We looked up and saw the Orc's. We attacked as well. We were doing fine until we saw another pack show up. I ran to Elrond's side to aid him before an or could even touch him. I sliced his head off.

"Turinia! I need you to leave!" I heard Elrond say.

"No! Elrond I cannot leave you!" I said as I struck another Orc.

"You must warn the Elven King! We need re-enforcements! If I don't make it you must be in the council for me!" When I heard this I killed all the Roc's in my sight And ran up him.

"No! I will not leave you!" I said again.

"Turi! You must!" He caressed my cheek.

"You are our only hope. We will hold them off. Now hurry!"

"I will be back! Do not die on my Elrond!" I said as I mounted my horse and rode to Mirkwood.


	3. Chapter 3

I arrived almost two days later. Not stopping at all. I saw 6 guards at the entrance. I got of my horse and walked towards them.

"Who are you and what are you here for?" One of them asked.

"I am here as representative of Rivendale, and I carry urgent news for the King." I said.

"I have not seen a human in a long time and never alone. How do we know you are not here to invade us?" he asked.

"I must see the King! Time is wasting! Elrond needs re-enforcements!" I yelled.

"We will not let you pass." He said.

I growled and got on my horse. I would not let that stop me.

"We will not let you pass!" They repeated. I ran jumped over them and rode towards the door.

"I can make it' I whispered to myself. I saw the men on the ground. I smirked. Just as I was about to make it I felt something fly past my face and I felt a sting.

An arrow. I thought. I felt on go into my side. I did not stop however.

"invader!" they yelled.

Just then more guards appeared. I could fight my way through. I thought. But I cannot waste more time. I got off my horse and ran but an elf reached me first. He kicked me in the stomach and then in my back. I grunted but did not scream.

"Take her to the dungeon!" He ordered.

"Wait! I have news from Elrond!" I said.

"spit it out rat!" He hissed.

"The Orc's are getting stronger and are closer than before!" I said frantically.

"What is this?" I heard voice say. It was an Elf with long blond hair and beautiful facial features. He was armed with a bow and arrows.

"I sai –"

"I heard you peasant. Do not speak to me."

"I must speak with the King!" I said.

"no one speaks to the king unless he wishes." He said.

Judging by his voice and clothes and royalness I assumed he was Legolas.

"My Prince I must speak with the King! It is Urgent!" I said.

"Take her away!" He said.

They dragged me down to the dungeons and threw me in like as if I were a feather. I hit the wall worse than I thought it almost knocked the breath out of me.

I fell to ground and coughed loudly trying to catch my breath.

"Great" I muttered.

"how will I be able to get to the King from here." I thought.

I saw the blond from before looking at me but I did not he could see me. I scowled and turned away.

"I'm sorry Elrond" I whispered.

I pictured him in my head running out of time and getting taken by the Orc's. It angered me at the thoughts of it. I punched the wall so hard dirt fell from the ceiling and it rumbled a little.

"What was that?" I heard the elves ask themselves.

The blond stormed to my cell.

"What are you trying to do?" He hissed.

"It's what will happen here if you do not let me out and speak to the King." I said.

"Pathetic. My father will not see you and your lies. He has made up his mind. You ca just die in here for trying to invade us." He said.

"Well… as you wish My Prince" I sneered.

"If something happens to my Lord Elrond…. You will be the one die when I hear of it. His blood will be on you and your father's hands for not saving him from those Orc's. And Your blood will be on mine. I will regret nothing."

"If only you could get out." He said walking away.

I was so infuriated. I gripped the bars and pulled them apart as hard as I could. They made a loud sound and bent a little.

"Are you going to let me see your King now?" I hissed.

"No." He said. And he left.


	4. Chapter 4

I didn't know how much time had passed. I sat curled in a ball worried about Elrond. Did he live? Had they killed him? Was he injured? Alone?

I didn't eat for days. I couldn't heal my wounds either. I had to pull the arrow out myself. I had to tear my cloak and use it as a bandage.

One day I heard voices.

"Are you sure it's Elrond who is here?"

"Yes it is. He was injured but he and his men made it."

Thank the gods for inheriting my mother's elven sight and hearing.

I sighed a sigh of relief.

"He seemed mad when he got here. He didn't even let the healers heal him. He went straight to the King."

"I wonder what will happen now."

I heard their footsteps getting closer.

I looked up to see the Elven Prince. I growled in disgust.

"What do you want blondie?"

"Why have you not eaten?" He asked.

"I'm not hungry." I said. Just then my stomach betrayed me and growled silently.

"I believe your body says otherwise." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes.

"if you are not here to let me go or see the King than do not bother me."

"I'm afraid I'm not here for either. My father will not see you. I just came to see why you haven't eaten."

I scowled and turned to look at him.

He left me alone once again. This time I cried silently. I drifted off into a deep slumber.

*Flashback*

"Do not be afraid! Advance towards me with all your might!" Elrond said.

"Well then. As the King commands." I sneered.

I lunged at him full force but he blocked my sword. I kicked his side and he sliced, almost cutting my leg. I advanced once more but on his right side. He moved his left leg forward giving me a chance to strike again. I struck and he blocked but I took the chance and tripped him. He fell backwards but took me with him.

We were both laughing.

"Turinia I must say I've only trained you for a few months and you already managed to bring me down." He chuckled.

"it's because I know your weak spot." I giggled.

"Turinia…"

"yes?"

"oh nothing I was just saying your name."

"Oh"

"Turi. I will call you Turi now." He said.

I leaned on my left elbow.

"Turi?" I reapeated.

"Yes."

"Oh.. ok then."

"Elrond?"

"yes?

"Remember when you took me in 8 years ago?"

"Yes. You were only 8 in human years. Such a fragile thing. Until you started hanging around me and I made you as hard as stone." He chuckled.

"Yeah…. I remember this one time when the maids were joking about marrying you and I got so mad I told them they couldn't because I was going to marry you?" I giggled.

"yes I do. They all laughed at you. Such a young child."

I smiled and laid my head on his chest. Hugging him.

"thank you for everything Elrond."

"you're welcome Turi." He said.

*End of flashback*

I heard voices.

"She invaded our territory Elrond! This human cannot be let out!"

"She isn't a threat! She is my representative! I sent her to ask for re-enforcements and warn you all of the Orc packs!"

"You are here are you not? Do not fret. You're alive, what more do you want?"

I heard the footsteps stop in front of my cell. I was in corner curled up facing the wall.

"Turi? Is that you?" I didn't turn around. I was too ashamed that I had failed Elrond. He could have died. I did not deserve him to address me.

"Turinia? Is that you?" He asked again. I turned around with my head down and my eyes looking at the ground.

"By the gods! This ugly thing is yours? Oh…" I heard the man say.

I looked up a little to notice it was the Elven king.

"Turi –Turinia! Oh my! What happened to you down here!"

"Open the cell Thranduil! Right now!"

Thranduil motioned the guards to open the cell.

As they did Elrond ran in.

He ran to my side and knelt before me.

He lifted my chin up.

"I'm so sorry my Lord. I failed you…. You could have died… I don't deserve to be in your presence." I whispered averting my eyes.

"Don't say such things Turi! You risked your own life to save many of ours. Just like you always do. You did not fail me." He said.

"Stand up." He said to me.

My side was hurting from the wound but I stood up.

"Turinia! What happened to you! Your side! Have you eaten? Why-" I couldn't stand anymore and I collapsed in his arms.

"I'm sorry" I said again before I drifted off into darkness.


End file.
